Talk:Theory: Who will become Leader after Firestar?
I support this and I do support Bramblestar, but I also support Brackenstar. <3 Brackenfur FeatherProject:Theory 08:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Brackenstar, Greystar, Cinderstar! They sousnd awsome to me! But definetly not Hollystar. Ever. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 10:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Before she became a maniac, I thought Hollyleaf would make a good leader with nine lives and the name Hollystar. Now I defenitely do not want her to become leader. And would the Clan forgive her so easily if she returns, for all the terrible stuff she's done? She killed Ashfur, told the biggest, most shocking secret about a WindClan cat and a ThunderClan cat of her own Clan at the Gathering, tried to force the medicine cat to eat deathberries, then abandoned the Clan! List Of Cats I Want To Success Firestar: *Brackenstar(Brackenfur, and he's a bit old, but I think he'd be the wisest choice) *Graystar(Graystripe, but I guess he's too old. I still want Graystar, though) *Lionstar(Lionblaze, and I don't entirely agree with this one, though he'd make a really strong leader) *Cloudstar(Cloudtail, and I don't think he even wants ''to become leader) *Cinderstar(Cinderheart, and she's not exactly a senior warrior, though she'd be a popular choice) *Mousestar(Mousewhisker, and sort of. The Clan(s) might not trust a former loner to be a leader) *Hazelstar(Hazeltail, and look at Mousewhisker ^) List Of Cats I Don't Want To Succeed Firestar: *Sandstar(Sandstorm. She'd be a popular choice(and very predictable, 'couse she's Firestar's mate), but she's ''way ''too old) *Berrystar(Berrynose. I dare you to think of a worse leader) *Poppystar(Poppyfrost. If Cherrykit and Molekit ever die or become apprentices) *Thornstar & Spiderstar(Thornclaw & Spiderleg. They are too old and bossy and blood-hungry and dumb) That's all.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 04:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) While thinking about who will become leader next, you need to look at who had had an apprentice. Unless something major happens the next leader is unlikely boy to have an apprentice because, Brambleclaw had not had an apprentice. It I unlikely for them to have another deputy who was not completely qualified. Hollyleaf, Ivypool, and Dovewing, some of the popular choices I have seen have not had an apprentice. Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Brakenfur, and Cloudtail have had an apprentice, so they are more likely. Seedkit and Lilykit have not become apprentices yet, so Hollyleaf, Dovewing, and Ivypool could still get an apprentice in the Last Hope. However, some people may say that you have to have ''fully trained an apprentice before becoming deputy. If you took that side, technically, Firestar never fully trained an apprentice before he become deputy and no one brought that up. Cinderpelt had become a medicine cat and Cloudtail was still and apprentice when Firestar became deputy. These are things to think about when deciding who you think will become leader. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 06:38, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I've heard that one of the Erins wants Cinderheart to become leader, I can't remember where I heard that, but I'm pretty sure it was Kate Cary who wanted her to rise to power. DEFINITELY not Berrynose, you're right, Kittycat79. You're also right about Sandstorm, but I've heard that Brambleclaw isn't going to become leader because he's going to sustain some major injury that moves him to the elder's den...but I think he's too young. Wit Beyond Measure Is Man's Greatest Treasure 22:45, March 30, 2012 (UTC)